memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chakotay (AMU)
(2371-2379) |Assign=CO, (2379-present) |Rank=Captain |Insignia= }} In an alternate mirror universe, Chakotay is a Terran male serving on the as first officer. Chakotay spent seven years aboard the famed ISS Voyager under the command of then Captain Kathryn Janeway. Chakotay served as her loyal first officer. In 2379, Kathryn Janeway became Empress of the Terran Empire, by her sole recommendation, Chakotay received a promotion to Captain along with the command of the ISS Voyager. Biography Childhood Chakotay was born on September 12th, 2329 on Trebus, to his father Kolopak and his mother Tananka. He had one sister, Sekaya. His name "Chakotay" comes from an ancient term from his ancestor's tribe, the Rubber Tree people; "ChA'kOtay". Translated, it meant "Hawk". Sayoona later left Chakotay and Kolopak when Chakotay was eleven and never returned. While growing up on Trebus, Chakotay read about the early missions to Mars, led by astronaut John Kelly. Kelly was one of Chakotay's heroes when he was growing up. Chakotay was never interested in his father's spiritual beliefs while growing up, even more so when his father took him back to Earth for a hiking expedition to the jungles of South America in 2344. Chakotay recieved news before the trip that his application to Imperial Starfleet Academy would be sponsored by Captain Hikaru Sulu. Kolopak was not happy with his son's decision and it drove a wedge between them for years. Imperial Starfleet Academy Chakotay arrived in San Francisco in September 2344. He was assigned quarters at Imperial Starfleet Academy with Cadet Matthew MacTavish and the two became close friends. Chakotay was serious about the Academy and studied hard for every exam in all of his classes. Chakotay made the academic list at the Academy every year he attended. Chakotay also trained in boxing while at the Academy with the groundskeeper, Boothby. Under Boothby's teachings, Chakotay became quite a good boxer, with 23 wins and only one loss, to a Nausicaan with a "mean right hook". Chakotay later graduated from the Academy along with MacTavish in 2348 with honors in quantum mechanics, engineering, micro-dynamics and warp propulsion theory. Aboard Voyager 2371 In 2371 Chakotay was assigned to by Captain Kathryn Janeway as first officer. Voyager was assigned to track down and eliminate all rebel Maquis activity inside the Badlands and in order to begin Imperial expansion and subjugation of the Delta Quadrant. Shortly after entering the Badlands, Voyager was pulled 75,000 light years across space into the Delta Quadrant by an entity known as the Caretaker. Eventually it was revealed that the Caretaker had pulled Voyager across the galaxy in the hopes of finding a people who could care for the nearby Ocampa. Despite his benevolent approach, Captain Janeway saw the opportunity to use his technology to enable the Terran Empire to conquer the galaxy, and she put the Caretaker to death after her crew learned of how his technology functioned. 2372 2373 2374 2375 2376 2377 In early 2377, Lieutenant Commander Typhuss James Halliwell was discovered by the Maquis as a spy for the Terran Empire. Voyager went to rescue Typhuss from the Maquis. Three hours later Voyager rescued Typhuss from the Maquis. Voyager was ordered to return to the Delta Quadrant by Empress Hoshi Sato III. In 2377, Empress Hoshi Sato III came on board the ISS Voyager for while and then Hoshi told the crew that Lieutenant Commander Typhuss James Halliwell was her consort. 2378 2379 By 2379, Voyager had participated in the defeat of many Delta Quadrant species including the Kazon, the Talaxians, the Vidiians and the Haakonians as well as alliances with the Borg and Hirogen a hunter/warrior species similar to the Empire. Commanding Voyager In 2379, Kathryn Janeway became Empress of the Terran Empire after the death of Hoshi Sato III, by her sole recommendation, Chakotay received a promotion to Captain along with the command of the . An incident in August 2379, when Chakotay gave an order to destroy an Orion ship, which, although not an illegal order, was widely regarded as a merciless one and one which was out of character. Chakotay got help to get through this incident from Counselor Deanna Troi. By his sole recommendation, Typhuss James Halliwell received a promotion to Commander. Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Voyager personnel Category:Alternate mirror universe